Mira's Easter Party
by AvatarSS20
Summary: Mira has a devious plan for Easter and it will involve Lucy and one really smexy Dragonslayer. Who you ask? The readers have to vote before I tell you! Lucy x ? So far the results are Laxus: 6 Gajeel: 2 and Both: 6. You all have until Friday, May 2nd at 3:00 pm EST to vote! Saturday I will put up the results :)
1. Part 1

So, this was supposed to be up a week ago but, that never happened. I didn't want to waste the time I spent on it so, here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

It is early morning, the day before Easter. A pale-haired beauty is running about in a guild known as Fairy Tail. She's getting ready for a party of sorts on the next day. "Now where did I put those-" "Good morning, Mira!" "Oh hello, Lucy!" She greets her fellow guild mate cheerfully. "You seem awfully busy today. Is there something going on soon?" "Oh yes, you see, it was my idea to have an Easter party for the kids since they haven't had anything special going on since Asuka's last birthday. I didn't realize how much work it would be however." She frowned a little. "Oh, what else is there to do? There are already streamers and balloons..." Mira sighs "I have to make a cake, clean the floors, put all of the tablecloths where they belong, give Romeo the directions Bisca and Alzak gave him so he and Wendy could babysit her, find-" "Okay, okay! Just tell me what you need me to do." Lucy giggles. "Well," Mira gets a mischievous look on her face "there is one thing you can do." She whispers in her ear. Lucy can hear her just fine, but she blurts out, "What?!" pretty fast. "I said-" "No, I heard what you said. Who am I supposed to find to do that?" "Oh I don't know. You'll be able to find **HIM** don't worry." That evil sparkle was back in Mira. She asked Lucy to find two "Easter Bunnies" for the kids in Fairy Tail. Lucy sighed went through the list of people available and came up with a list of them. "Okay so, Natsu and Gray would be on a mission and be missing the day, Loke has a date , Romeo is supposed to watch Asuka with Wendy's help, Elfman is too "manly" to be in a bunny costume," She wouldn't even think about asking Bixlow so the only choices left were Gajeel and Laxus. "Oh boy, they are not going to like this..." She muttered under her breath.

Gajeel's POV

In Gajeel's apartment...

"Hey Lily, do we have any milk left for cereal?" "...Gajeel." "What?" "I told you. _We've been out for a __**week! **_Along with the iron flakes, sugar and most importantly, **KIWIS**!" Lily sits in the corner with a depressed aura. "Oh, oops. Must've forgotten about all that." "Yes, **you've** too busy daydreaming about-" he threw an apple at Lily "Shaddap! I'll go get groceries and if it comes to it I'll go to the guild and raid your stockpile of them." Lily nods in approval and Gajeel grumbles, "My damn cat and his kiwi..." As he walks out of his door to the market. "Oi metalhead, what's up?" a deep voice behind him booms. "Hey nothing much, Sparky." They fist bump and do a series of motions for their secret handshake. "Did you forget your shit again?" He asked "No, you're right here." They both laugh, ladies pass by the duo, gazing on their features not-so-descretly. They continue to talk on the way out of the store. "If I don't find any kiwis at the guild, Lily's gonna be pissed." Gajeel chuckles. "Hey, speaking of the guild," Laxus starts in a teasing tone that Gajeel knows very well," **She** might be there." "She? What the hell are ya talking about?" "You know, **SHE**." "Oh. Shut up, Thunder Cu-" **"CUCUMBERS FOR SALE!"** A vendor shouts "Thunder cu-" **CUCUMBERS! 50% OFF ALL CUCUMBERS!**" "Shut the hell up and let me cuss you sh-!" "**SHITAKI MUSHROOMS, $3 PER POUND!" **The cuss-blocking vendor yells. *Just let me punch that little prick...* Laxus just laughs at Gajeel's failure as they walk to the guild doors. Then Gajeel hears a voice. "Oh boy, they are not going to like this..." His eyebrow quirks. "You heard it too?" Laxus asks. Gajeel makes his usual grunt of an answer for "yep". Then, the two walk into the guild.

* * *

So, yeah I decided to make Laxus and Gajeel buddies in this. They seem like they would hang out to me. Now, here is the reader's job! I don't know who to have Lucy end up with. Therefore, I am going to let, you, my lovely readers, choose who our blonde sweetheart ends up with! Please vote in a review! Thanks - Love AvatarSS20 -


	2. The results!

Hello my lovelies! Good news, the results are in! But, before I get to that, I'd like to thank you guys for reading the first part and being so involved :) Some of you who's reviews and pm's I really appreciated were : Gray to Black (I've yet to watch that movie but I plan on doing so!), Altairis Vogue (thank you for reviewing, I really like some of your stories), Strawhat1227 (Thank you, you're so sweet!), Leafeon51 (I appreciate your LaLu enthusiasm haha) and the Guest known as Karin (You and the other lovelies have gotten their wish, no problem kōhai ^_^) . Now, the moment you've been waiting for as I stalled! The story is going to be... GajeelxLaxusxLucy (or however I'm supposed to write that)! Thank you again everyone, as soon as I have time I will post the next part, stay awesome! -AvatarSS20-


	3. I'm Back! Don't kill me, please Haha

I am so sorry! I didn't realize that it had been almost a month(bad author!), I promise that by the time summer rolls in I will be on much more often. Now without further adieu, the next part!

* * *

"You only need one of them to say yes, Lucy. It won't kill you... Or them. It's only a suit, it like they're naked or anything... Or if you'd like-" "MIIIIIIIRA! Stop!" I laugh at the matchmaker's antics. Then as Mira goes to suggest another lecherous idea, the guild doors swing open.

Funnily enough the men we were just talking about walk in. _Does Gajeel ever wear shorts? It's like 80 degrees out, is he not hot? Well he is Gajeel he's always hot- BAD LUCY! Stop thinking about Gajeel like that... Hmm, Laxus's shirt looks nice with his eyes. The stormy blue against his deep green eyes that just seem to bore right through you like he can see what color under- wait WHAT? DAMMIT LUCY STOP! But then again they are so-_ "Laxus she's doing the face thing again." "I know it's pretty funny to watch isn't it?" I cross my arms and huff, "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever guys." "Now that Blondie is done **DROOLING**, what do you want?" "Hey I wasn't drooling and you're blond too, Pikachu." I smile at his sarcasm since I'm used to it. "Oh 'Pikachu'! That's a new one Bunny Girl, I still think Sparky is the best though." _What if..._ I burst out laughing, "No, we *laughs* we can call him*laughs* 'Laxachu'!" Laxus's face went from amusement to dread in five seconds flat. Gajeel just looked at him and started to bust a gut with me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Yo Ironass, get it together man. Oi- Blondie, c'mon. What did Mira say about needing us for something?" I try to stifle a giggle and look to my left where a certain take over mage should be. "Huh, where'd she go? Mira?" "She left after you started drooling and arguing with yourself in your head, bunny girl. Mira said you would tell us what's going on..." "Oh. Well, uhm, there's going to be a party of sorts and we would like your help. You don't both have to help, I only need one, but I can use both of you..." "Oh I'd like **that**, Bunny girl." "Eh?! Gajeel, not like that!" "Huh, that's a shame." Laxus agrees with Gajeel, nodding his head. "Oh jeez..." I sweatdrop, _As promising as that sounds, I should figure out a way to tell them... _"So what kinda party is this, Blondie?" "It's an Easter party." "For who? Kids?" Gajeel starts to chuckle "Actually, yes." They both look at me sorta crazily. "Okay, what do you need us for then?" "I- uh- we need you guys to, be uhm..." and I mumble the rest of the sentence. "Even with dragonslayer hearing we can't hear you if you barely pronounce the words, bunny." I bit my lip out of nerves, _Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing!_ "Well, we need two Easter bunnies for the kids..." Gajeel and Laxus just stand there in what looks like shock. "Uh guys-" "Oh **hell** no." Gajeel is the first to answer. "Oh c'mon, it's not like anyone will know it's you guys in the suits." "That doesn't mean that I'm willing to risk my manliness for a bunny suit, Blondie." "Oh please, guys? I promised Mira that I would get you two to help." They just crossed their arms. "Really? Guys, I'm begging you, please! I'll pay you back! Let's just not get Mira mad..." They men exchanged a look, then stepped towards me.

"Okay, bunny. We'll do it." "Really? Oh my goodness thank you so much! I thought I was going-" "But, you're gonna have to pay us back." "Oh yeah sure, anything!" Laxus chucked, "Anything?" "Oh crap, I'm going to regret this aren't I?" "Mmm, I don't know about you but we sure won't." Gajeel smiles and whispers their conditions in my ear. "Oh **my lord**. You have got to be kidding me. No!" "But, you want **us** in suits, it's only fair Blondie." Laxus smirks. I stare at the two of them, thinking hard. _This might be worse than I thought. Then again at least I'm not having...relations with them. Ooh actually that sounds pretty damn- LUCY! Get it together... Still, really? Ugh I guess I have to._ "That face thing really is adorable, eh Gajeel?" "Oh yeah, most definitely." "Hey, shut up. Either way, I accept your conditions. Now follow me please."

* * *

"Where ya taking us Bunny?" "...somewhere fun I hope..." And then Mr. Blacksteel Gajeel elbowed the mighty lightning dragon slayer in the family jewels to which he wheezes audibly, "Oh god *gasp* I will *gasp* get *gasp* you back for that *one last gasp* one." Gajeel chuckles triumphantly and I turn around to face them. "Now please try them on." "... Fine but I get to pick first," then Gajeel walks into the closet with the suits. That leaves Laxus and I standing outside of a closet. "Well, uh, how are you today?" "Pretty good, and yourself, Laxus?" "I'm good." We stand in a strangely awkward silence for a few seconds,"So what do they look like?" "Huh?" "The suits Blondie." "Oh! Well they're pretty comfy, they have nice material and the hoods are cute. The colors-" "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!" "Eh, well. One is white and pink and the other is gray and baby blue. I personally think that the gray and blue would be nice with your eyes and all..." "Ehh, thanks Lucy." _Oh man, that was weird. Why did I say that? He probably thinks I'm weird... Or maybe he didn't notice how weird that was, I hope to the high heavens that I am NOT blushing right now. _"Alright I'm coming out." The two of us blonds turn back to the door Gajeel walks out in his suit. He just happened to choose the white suit with a pink tummy and hood. The belt has purple and yellow egg decorations on it and the feet make him look like he is wearing clown shoes. Laxus and I try to stifle our laughs, but most of them break out. "Oh my god! You are SO fabulous, Mr. Blacksteel!" "Ironass, turn for a second. I think I see a tail!" He turned to look in the mirror, and to our pleasure, he indeed had a little fluffy tail that reminds you of a mass of cotton balls. "This is perfect!" Laxus and I are dying with laughter, I think I'm almost crying. "Uh huh, but the best part, my friends is that our buddy, Laxus, has to try on his next."

* * *

I'm sorry again. I'm evil, there will be another part (if not two) coming soon! But until then, CLIFFHANGER?! Mwahahahaha! Thank you for putting up with me and my... Special qualities. Anyways, author poof! *teleports into bed with a cloud left behind* Good night (morning or afternoon)!


	4. Part 3

I am so sorry guys! the end of the school year is ver busy for me with all of my finals. I don't even want to count the days that I've left you guys waiting for this lol However I would like to express my gratitude for all of the follows and favorites I'm getting for this story. I hope you are all as excited as I am, but enough of that. Here's the next part!

* * *

"This is perfect!" Laxus and I are dying with laughter, I think I'm almost crying. "Uh huh, but the best part, my friends is that our buddy, Laxus, has to try on his next." We both stop laughing and realize that the raven-haired bunny man had a very good point. "Alright, Laxy it's your turn!" "Yeah, whatever Blondie." "We are both blond..." I mumble as he walks into the closet. "I heard that!"

I shake my head and turn to Gajeel, who sits frowning like a child on the floor next to me. "Oh come on, they aren't too bad. At least they're lightweight and soft." "Yeah, I guess Sparky does have the bad suit, gi-hihihi..." "I'm surprised you didn't take the other for the colors though. Gray is probably more manlier than white and pink." NO HE ISN'T! He's a stripper for god's sake, how is that manly?! Really for the love of-" "Gajeel, the color gray, not the person..." "Oh. Oops, yeah I uh guess so then. " I start laughing at him _Gosh he looks kind of adorable in that suit, oh my lord I think he's blushing! Who would've thought that Gajeel, of all people, would blush?_ "What are you thinking about Bunny?" "Huh? Oh, nothing." "Doesn't look like it." "Just waiting to see how ridiculous Thunder toes looks." "Thunder toes," he snorts "Is that supposed to be like twinkle toes? If anything it sounds more like a name for your buddy, Pinky. Speaking of, shouldn't he be bursting through the doors to drag you off on some stupid mission by now?" I sit down next to him and rest my cheek in my palm,"Something like that, I guess." _Ever since Natsu started dating Lisanna he's been very distant. It's not like I like Natsu or anything, but I miss him. I miss his friendship rather... I'll try to talk him into going on a mission and he'll just... Not even realize I'm standing next to him. It's a little painful to think about._ "Oi Lucy, something wrong?" "Oh, no of course not! I'm great!" He quirked a... Metallic eyebrow at me and I smiled a little. "Is it about-" "OI BLONDIE! What the hell, is this?!" The closet door swings open and the two of us start to laugh all over again.

Laxus walks out of the closet wearing the gray and baby blue bunny suit, but his has pink shorts and a bow to tie everything in. "And that is why I got to choose first!" Gajeel chuckles. "I could electrocute you right now, Iron rod..." "Yeah but you won't!" Yet Gajeel was sadly mistaken. A well placed electro ball hit Gajeel straight in the, uh, dragon's jewels? He grunted and it was Laxus's turn to laugh at him again. All I could do is shake my head and laugh at their antics, "I wouldn't laugh too much Blondie." He held the "-ohn-" in a means of teasing me, I know it. "...because soon enough, you'll have to repay us." He and Gajeel smirked and I sweat dropped while being reminded of our deal. _Hey it wasn't a horrible idea. You know you want them to see you like that anyway, you little perv. You know, I've really got to stop arguing, better yet, TALKING to myself. I'm gonna go crazy... _"We should probably take this face thing as normal from now on." "It seems so, Thunder muffin." "Iron hedgehog." Sparky." "Rusty ass!" "I choose you Laxachu!" "Did you really just-" "Yes, yes I did." "Guys, I hate to interrupt this lovely exchange but, we kind of need to find Mira so she can finish decorating the guild. The party is tomorrow after all." I managed to keep my giggles inside rather than let them realize I heard all of their childish insults.

* * *

Okay yeah I know, I made this into a little bit of a cliché Nali vs Lucy thing that everyone does, but hey I kinda like that scenario because some hunky mage comes in the picture and sweeps our little Lucy off her feet. Two hunks in this case... I should (hopefully) be able to update everything more often, now that school is out. But please, always try to be patient. I promise that I would never forget about you haha! See you later, my lovelies!


End file.
